The Third Saiyan
by Shrill Barracuda
Summary: What if there was a third Saiyan that survive the planet Vegeta explosion during Dragon Ball Super. AU
1. Origins-Bio

**Hi my name is IDateMyKunai**

 **This is my very fanfiction so if you see problems please tell me and if you don't like the story i'm sorry my story**

 **This story will go through every saga in DBS from: Battle of the Gods to T.O.P**

 **P.s. in this fanfiction Bulma x Vegeta is not a thing but future trunks still exists**

* * *

The Third Saiyan

* * *

After the events of Majin buu things have been peaceful but Goku and his friends are about have their world flipped upside down

During the time where Planet Vegeta was still around, on the planet's surface a female saiyan is with child and according to the planets medical officials she was due to have her baby sometime soon. She is her house hold when her husband tells her that they need to get off planets as soon as possible, so she grabs her husband hand and she is confused with the whole situation and she keeps asking her husband what is going on, but he never answered. When they reached one of the space pods, he tells her to get in and when she does the door closes and it takes off. In her head she keeps thinking why are she leaving her home planet and just as she said that in her head she sees outside her pod a huge explosion and all she sees next ruble of what was her planet. Then the realization comes to that her planet was gone and her husband is dead, with that knowledge tears begin to fall down her face and begins to cry

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

The soon to be mother lands on a strange planet, the planet yardrat, she was scared for her child more than herself but, she soon learns that the yardrating. The locals got the saiyan to the yardrating doctor to see if the baby was ok, once they finish the saiyan's water breaks and she gets put into labor. After an hour of pain of delivering the baby, she hears a baby crying, her baby was crying, the doctor give her the baby and then he asks "what's his name". She thinks about it for a second then she speaks "Callion", right after she gave her baby his name she dies from giving birth to Callion.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Callion is now 21 living on the yardrat and its been 21 years since his mother died and growing up on a planet you're not even from can be very hard but luck for Callion there was other person living on planet yardrat that didn't belong his name was Geno. Geno is a humanoid wolf but he has a secret that only Callion knows he is also an android, he doesn't know who made him android but what he does know that he is very lucky he is friends with Callion or he may have killed some people. Geno has the appears of a 30 year-old but he has liven much longer than that. Callion always wanted to know where he came off and he was about to tell him something and make him a promise Callion wouldn't dare break.

The 2 were out talking and being stupid like they also are such as: pushing each other and wrestling with each other, Callion always won because in that 21 year time skip he reach the level of super saiyan and was coming close on getting super saiyan 2, another thing they or what Callion did would make fun of Geno for not having the balls to go talk to this girl he liked. After they finished being stupid they sat down looking at the stars, it was quiet until Callion broke silence

"Hey Geno I think it's time I leave and find my home" Callion said looking at the stars

Geno starts laughing and stops when he sees how serious he is and he replied "Wait your serious, dude are you cause this isn't you can just do"

Callion replied "Dude I have been thinking about it all year I already told my adopted parents that I want to find my home and they agree with me 100%"

Geno realise their changing Callion's mind once its set on something there's no changing it, he lets out a sigh and speaks "Well I seen you made up your mind, I support you man just promise to come back for me if you find it because I don't want to stay here anymore"

Callion puts his fist up for a fist pump and saids "Promise" and Geno pumps his to make to promise official so to speak

"Ok let's go home because i'm fucking tired" Geno said and Callion nods his head, Geno grabs his shoulder and Callion uses instant transmission to take them home

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Callion is loading in the same his mother arrived in so many years ago and he closes the hatch for his stuff and turns around and hugged his adopted parents for a few seconds, then turn to Geno they both did a fist pump and gave each other a bro hug. Callion turned around and sat down in his pod and took from into the unknown of what is space, Callion is think to himself _'what if I don't find my home'_ he thinks this to himself for a while before passing out because he was tired.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

Callion is still sleeping in his pod moving through the emptiness of space and everything is quiet but it doesn't last. While Callion is in his pod a large white beam starts hurtling towards Callion's and just as the beam passes Callion pod, Callion's pod gets stucked into the beam of light and not 5 mins later his pod crashes on a strange world and with Callion still sleeping a Tall figure walks towards the pod and opens it to see a man inside. The tall man first though is how he got caught in his stream in the first place but is thinking will have to be done later when a huge explosion cloud from a giant tree in the middle of the planet and after the smoke clears a purple cat man appears angry that someone woke him up and zoom his way towards the pod and sees the Callion who starts to wake up

when he finally wakes up he jumps out of his pod in a fighting stance and said to the 2 standing before him "who the hell are you guys".

The tall man walks towards him and replies "I'm Whis and this is Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7 and you just woke him up for his nap", Callion starts to sweat because he has never heard of a god of destruction and he keeps thinking how is he going to get out of this.

Beerus walks towards Callion and stairs at him then a vision pops up in his head and it just so happens to be the same one of the super saiyan god and when his mind returns to the present and looks at Callion and says

"fight me"

Callion looks at him with a confused look and then charges at him and after few mins of beerus dodging his attack he stops

He looks at Beerus with a angry look then he starts to yell"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" then the yellow aura and the spikely yellow hair appears

Beerus first thought was _'its this the super saiyan god'_ right as he said that in his head, Callion lands a blow to Beeru's face and Callion smiles

Beerus wipes of the punch and says to Callion "luck shot saiyan but good luck lading another blow"

Callion get mad and yells charging at him "Let me show what i'm made of" and for the next few mins Beerus dodges all Callion attack's and with that Callion decides to start using instant transmission and he gets a few hits on Beerus and but Beerus soon returns to dodging his attacks

Beerus looks at the exhausted saiyan and he says to him "if this is all you have to offer, maybe I should destroy you and the place you called home assuming that it hasn't been destroy already by natural causes"

Callion look at Beerus in his base form due to being tried and the ground starts to shake and electricity starts surrounding Callion. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WORLD YOU BASTARD"

Then he releases a echoly scream and he transforms his hair was spiked up like before with its golden aura but this time his hair had a spikerly look and electricity surround his body, Callion finally reached ssj2

Callion stared at Beerus with a very angry look and without hesitation he charges at Beerus and starts beating him down and he charges up an attack and yells "GAMMA BURST FLASH"

He launched his special attack it a huge creator in the ground and when the dust clears Beerus is standing there with his arms crossed and a sec later Beerus appears behind Callion and taps him on the shoulder and knocks him out carries him to Whis and tells him

"Take him inside, I think I found the rival I was looking for"

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this IDateMyGf**

 **Now this is Chapter 2 and there will be a big time skip and the time on Beerus's world is very different from the one in the anime**

 **I don't own DBS and its characters, however I do own:**

 **Callion, Geno and a few others**

 **This is techally the first chapter because the last one was more of a prologue so yeah**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been over a years since Callion landed on Beerus's world and the time on his world is very different. According to Whis a year out there is 100 years here so and since he's been training on Beerus's world for so long he doesn't really age like most saiyans do.

Callion is 121 years ago but he looks like he is 40 but he has the endurance of a 21 year old. Callion has mastered every Super Saiyan form that does require god ki such as SSJ 1-3. Callion doesn't sleep much and all because he wants to leave and find his home planet and keep his promise to Geno, but on the plus side he did get to go with Whis on his trips from time to time but there one place he wants go to "Earth" but he has been grounded for making Beerus look like an idiot last time they when somewhere but he had to leave

Callion sees Whis and runs up to him and asks "hey next time you go to earth can I go with you"

At first Whis was confused on why would he want to go with him on his trip, after staring at him for a minute he replies "this is the most odd request but I see no harm in it"

Callion eyes widen and jumps up and yells "FUCK YEAH, thanks Whis you won't regret it"

Whis replies back to him "why do you want to come with my trips aren't that interesting"

He tells him "I need some away from this place longer than 5 minutes". Whis similes and nodded his head and they both walk away.

Whis tells him "ok just be in the morning"

Callion nods "got it"

* * *

 **Next morning**

* * *

Callion gets dressed in his half yardrat and half saiyan outfit and runs to the courtyard area where Whis is about to travel to a new planet for Beerus to try new foods. Whis tells Callion to old on and next to a second they are off

Whis and Callion travel to earth and upon landing Vegeta acting like an idiot because of the whole Beerus thing and Goku and his friends say hello to Callion, but of course Goku ask Callion to a bit of a spar and Callion and jump in the air and spar for about 20 minutes before Bulma yells at the both of them to knock it off before they destroy something. Goku was complaining, but Callion he didn't waste another second and landed on the ground. In this timeline Bulma is single and hates Vegeta and Vegeta hates her, also Callion has a very big crush on Bulma and Bulma thinks Callion is cute but that's about it. What Callion doesn't know that Planet Vegeta blew up and Whis told Goku and Vegeta not to tell Callion the fate of there home world.

* * *

 **(A/N): For reasons that will be answer later**

* * *

Callion looks around for Bulma to ask her a question if he could use a spacecraft to go to planet yardrat to pick up an old friend. After searching for about 10 minutes he finds her in her lab.

He walks up and asks "Hey Bulma can I ask a favor"

Bulma replies "Sure Callion what"

"Can I borrow one of your spacecrafts"

Bulma with a confused look "Why"

"I made a promise to an old friend that I would go get him from planet yardrat and I always keep my promises"

Bulma similes " Oh I thought you wanted to do what Vegeta did with one of my space crafts along time-ago"

"No, no, no, I would never do that, you are way too nice of a person for me to do that to you and I fucking hate Vegeta"

Bulma blushes and tries to hide her face "Oh why thank you, I will have one ready for you later today"

Callion similes and starts to walk "Your the best Bulma never forget it"

Callion exits the building and sees about to leave runs up to Whis and said "we are leaving this early"

Whis replies " No i'm going to check on Lord Beerus, you can stay here if you want"

Callion similes "yeah that would be awesome"

"I will be back"

"Ok"

Whis travel beam shoots up in the air and Callion finds Bulma behind him, scaring him and making him jump up

"Bulma don't do that!"

Bulma laughs "sorry and over heard what Whis said you staying on earth for once"

"Yeah"

"Well you can stay at my house i have a spare room you can use"

Callion's similes beings to disappear and said "Thank you, but I don't sleep most of the time I just fly around looking at the stars" as he was about to leave flying in the air Bulma grabs him

"May I join you"

Callion's simile returns and replies and "yeah I see no problem in that"

Callion picks up Bulma bridal styles and began to fly to his favorite spot to look at the stars. They arrive on a cliff facing the ocean and a beautiful sunset was upon them and they sat down next to each other. Bulma sits down and puts her arms around her legs and Callion is standing still staring right at the sunset not thinking about anything. His train of thought was broke when Bulma grabs his arm and brings him down to earth next to her.

There was a moment a silence Callion and Bulma are leaning on each other and when a energy blast appeared out of nowhere and Callion quickly dispose of it and look where it came from and he sees Vegeta in the air, with a evil grin.

"So Callion where is Whis, that's right he isn't here and he isn't here to protect you from me now"

"What the hell is your problem, you could have hurt Bulma"

Vegeta starts laughing and goes SSJ "I don't not care for that woman, I only care about being #1 and being the strongest in the universe"

Bulma tried to pull Callion away and keep him from fighting,but Callion was already going SSJ with a pissed look on his face and not to long after Callion hair spiked up with a yellow aura around him, Vegeta rush at him, but what Vegeta didn't know that he is not use is full power, so went he went for the punch Callion quickly countered him and returned a punch on Vegeta's face launching him into a nearby mountain. Vegeta was quick to break out of the mountain and charge at Callion.

For the next couple mins of Vegeta getting punched around, Callion not using all of his power and Callion thinking to himself ' _Why won't he just stay down'._ His train of thought was broken when he heard Vegeta begin to scream and in the same second electricity surround Vegeta body with his SSJ2 aura

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE UNDERESTIMATED ME, NOW PREPARE TO SUFFER CALLION"

He charged at him and started to beat him down and smashed him into the ground beat him down the whole way down. He jump back waiting for Callion to get up with a evil smirk and his soon disappear because Callion appeared behind him a kick him into another mountain. Vegeta reappeared in front Callion and started to laugh.

Vegeta stares at him "Come I know you aren't fighting me at your best, fight me with everything you got"

Callion stared at him with a evil smirk and replies "you asked for it" he adjusts his position and begins to scream loudly and he scream for only about 30 - 40 seconds a his hair grew longer and his eyebrows disappeared.

In SSJ3 tone "ok Vegeta you asked for my full power here it is." He gave an angry look at Vegeta before yelling at him "COME ON VEGETA, LETS ENDS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Vegeta isn't showing it but he is scared, he seriously underestimated Callion's level of power but he knows there is turning back so he charges. Callion fades away and appears behind him and kicks vegeta in the back and waited for a second and began beating Vegeta down. Vegeta knowing there is no way of winning with his fists, he decides he was going to everything he has in one attack.

He begins to charge his attack, as Callion is charging his attack, Vegeta yells at Callion "TAKE THIS GALICK GUN". He fires his blast straight at Callion and Callion yells at Vegeta "GAMMA BURST FLASH". The two coiled but Vegeta Galick gun was soon blown away and Vegeta getting hit by the blast.

The smoke clears Vegeta is in a crater and his armor is gone and he feels that he has a few broken bones. Callion teleports to the defeated Vegeta and lifts his hand up and beings charging a ki blast to finish him

However before he could Bulma yells "NO" Callion turns his head to Bulma standing at the same spot they were staring at the sunset before Vegeta showed up.

He looks at Vegeta and pulls him close "IF YOU EVER TRY TO HURT ME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN, I WILL TURN EVERY CELL IN YOUR BODIES INTO FUCKING ASH!"

He dropped Vegeta and Vegeta blacked out, Callion teleports to Bulma and collapse to his knees to being drained after using SSJ3 and getting beat up by Vegeta earlier.

Bulma worried goes to Callion, "are you ok"

Callion replies while painting hard and grunting in pain "yeah...im...fine"

Bulma not believing him, helps him up "Come your staying at my place"

"but Bulma I already told you"

"Don't try to but your way out of this, you are staying at my place"

Callion sighed in defeat knowing there is no way he is going to change her mind. He picks her up and begins to fly to Capsule corp and upon arrival, drops to one knee and Bulma helps him up and Bulma helps him in the spare room and Bulma leaves to get him somethings to make him feel better and when she returns, she sees Callion without a shirt on but what she sees she horrified by what she sees scars and bruises all over his body

"I brought you some things to help with the pain"

"Thank you"

Bulma gives him the stuff and as she about to leave the room she hears Callion grunt in pain and fall on the floor. She runs to help him up, but he puts his hand up to tell her he got it. She was about to leave the room and go to bed when she turned around and asked Callion something.

"Hey can I ask you a question"

"Yeah sure what"

"Why do you have so many scars and bruises"

Callion let out a small laugh and grunted again in pain "lets just say Beerus has a very different version of punishment" letting out another small laugh.

Bulma felt so bad for Callion for the fact he has to go back to tomorrow so had idea to make tomorrow amazing for him before he has to go back home to Beerus's world.

"Hey Callion its my birthday tomorrow and everyone is throwing a big party for me"

"Oh cool"

"I was wondering if you could come" Bulma blushing while saying that.

"Yeah sure, I would love to go to your birthday party"

"Great"

Bulma leaves the room, blushing the whole way to her room. Callion on the the other hand was jumping in joy and excitement because the girl he has a major crush on her and she is asking him to go to her birthday party. Callion might actually get some sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Hey guys this chapter took longer than I expected but I will upload once or twice a week, it all depends on what happen and what comes up.**

 **See you next week**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys IDateMyKunai here, welcome to Chapter 3**

 **This Chapter will take place of The Battle Of The Gods (movie) so if you have been reading everything so far and have seen Battle of the Gods (movie) then you should have a rough estimate on what's going to happen but, there will a little change to story**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super or The Battle of the Gods**

 **A special thanks to** **Proto Dragon Writer** **for one of the OC (Geno) that OC is his and Callion is mine please go read his fanfiction its really good**

 **Well enough with me talking enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Callion wakes up from a long needed sleep and he sits up to see its 9:48. Apart of him wants to go back to bed but he needs to get up so he can get ready for today. Its Bulma birthday and he is invited but he needs to one thing before the party. Callion put on some clothes Bulma gave him the previous night, it was wear a blue t-shirt with black a flannel and some jeans with some all-star converses on and he walks in Bulma's lab with her tinkering with a spacecraft.

He knocks on the door frame making his presence known because he doesn't want to scare her on her birthday. She jerks her head toward to the door with Callion standing in the doorway and she starts blushing very hard and she thinks to herself _'OMG he looks so good'_.

He sees her blushing he walks in and speaks "Hey Bulma whatcha doing"

Bulma replies "Oh sorry to tell you this but the this big hunk of metal isn't going anywhere for a good while"

"Whats wrong with it"

"All the parts in this thing are outdated and rusted, I have to replace all of them"

Callion sighs heavily "Well you're the expert, man I really hoping for you to meet my best Gino"

"Don't you know Instant transmission, can't you just go get him yourself"

"Yeah that would work but I can sense Gino energy from here and I can't tell him to rise his power from here, Thank you Bulma i'm going to get going now"

As Callion made his way to the door felt Bulma place a hand on his shoulder

"I think, I know a way"

Callion eyes widen "really how"

"Follow me" Bulma replied

Callion follows Bulma to Goku's house and upon arrival Goku appears in front of Callion

"Callion, YES finally someone to spar with me"

Bulma turned around and slapped Goku for scaring her "He isn't here to train with you Goku, he is here because you are going to take him to king Kai"

A confused face comes across Callion and Goku's face as they stare at Bulma.

Goku speaks "Take him to King Kai, why"

Bulma replies "because Goku, Callion has a friend that lives on the world he grew up on and he wants to bring him here but he can't sense his energy from here for instant transmission, so your going to King Kai, King Kai is going to tell him to raise his power level as high as it can go and then he is going to bring him here for my birthday party.

Goku still with a confused look "Wait I didn't get any of that and its your birthday today"

Bulma fills up with rage and anger "JUST TAKE HIM TO KING KAI GOKU"

Goku runs for cover "ok, ok Bulma just don't hit me again"

Goku places 2 fingers on his forehead and tells Callion to hold on to him and with in a few seconds they disappear.

* * *

 **A second later**

* * *

King Kai is driving his car around his planet and he is enjoying himself and just as he about call it a day in his car, Goku and Callion appear in front of the car and King Kai crashes into Goku destroying the car

King Kai emerges from the destroyed car and starts chasing Goku around and yelling at him

After a while King Kai stops chasing Goku and asks who Callion is and Goku explains who Callion is and Callion tells King Kai what he wants

* * *

 **Planet Yardrat**

* * *

Geno is sitting on a rock looking at the stars, thinking where Callion is and if he found what he was looking for.

Geno just as he stands up to go home and he hears someone talking in his head, its Callion and he is telling him rise his power as high as he can go. Seconds later Callion pops in front of him and Geno face changes from surprise to anger and he punches Callion off the rock

"Geno what the fuck bro" Callion said while getting up

Geno walks toward Callion and replies " Where the hell have you been in the past year man, you promise me that you would come get me"

Callion starts to get annoyed "Dude what do you think i'm doing here, i'm to get your dumbass" Callion turns around "Unless you want me to leave you here"

Geno shakes his head no and Callion explains everything to him and where he has been for the past year. At first Geno thinks he is bullshiting him but then he starts sensing his power and his power is massive compare to last time he saw him.

* * *

 **King Kai's planet**

* * *

Goku and King Kai are talking and Callion returns with Geno. Goku starts talking to Geno and Geno explains what he is and Callion's promise to him. After much talking they leave.

* * *

 **Earth (Bulma's Party)**

* * *

Callion takes Goku and Geno to earth where Bulma's party is already underway and the first thought that came to Goku and Callion _'oh shit Bulma is going to kill us'_

Bulma catches Callion in the corner of her eye and yells for him and tells him to come over there. Callion walks over with Geno, Callion introduces Geno to Bulma. Callion tell Bulma what Geno is and his promise to him, Bulma's first thought is she thinks he is a good guy but another android wow. Her train of thought is broke to a loud explosion not far from the party and everyone runs over to see what it is and 2 figures appear most of the z-fighters are confused but Callion know very well who it is but he starts to shake because Beerus is with Whis and he probably didn't tell Beerus that he was staying over here for the night.

Vegeta acts like a dog doing whatever Beerus wants and the rest of the z-fighters are feeling uneasy with having Beerus around. Callion is keeping his distance to keeping Beerus from seeing him but it doesn't work because Beerus asks Yamcha where Callion is and he sells him out and Beerus appears in front of him.

Bulma is enjoying her 38th birthday party but it gets interrupted when she sees Callion fly into the Capsule Corp building. She runs to him sees if he is alright and she sees he has suffered some damage to the chest and face.

She turns her head towards Beerus walk to Callion and Bulma step in front of him and slaps him "What is your problem, Callion has done nothing wrong I don't care how long you have know him, I want you to leave right now!"

Beerus smirks, which Callion catches and being telling Beerus to leave her alone as he is trying to get up. Beerus beginning to prepare slap Bulma back and Callion continues to yell at Beerus to leave her alone and just as he gets on her feet...SMACK…

Bulma flies into Goten and Trunks arms catching her, Callion runs to Bulma and tries to wake her up but she won't wake up.

"Wow what a waste of my time, Whis lets go it seems the time of this planet has run out"

Just as Beerus lifts his hand up the earth begins to shake harder than when goku went SSJ3 for the first time. Everyone looks art Callion who has a fire aura, disappearing and reappearing.

Callion turn around and he begins to grunt and the fire aura has become more apparent and the ground begins to break and Callion stares at Beerus with full rage "YOU BASTARD YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER"

Callion lets out a violate scream and bright light appears where Callion is and is disappear as quick as it appeared but everyone is shaking in fear expect for Beerus. Callion hair and eyes are red and has a fire aura surrounding him.

Bulma stats to regain consensus and she sees Callion in the form Beerus calls Super Saiyan God. Callion charges at Beerus holding nothing back, Beerus getting annoyed starts to fight back but he is having trouble because Beerus is already using 30% of his power but its doing nothing to Callion.

Callion lands a strong punch to Beerus's face and with launches him toward through the air and Callion appears behind him and slams him into the ground and starts firing ki blasts at him screaming violently and Callion stops begins to charge his special attack and Goku tells everyone to move

Callion still screaming and after a minute he lets out a loud violate scream and he screams "GAMMA BURST FLASH" he fires it straight at him and when it hit the shock wave push back everyone.

* * *

 **That's the end of this Chapter, I wanted to end this chapter with a DBS style cliffhanger hope you have enjoyed this took so much longer to write. Please let me know what things you want to see in the future and I may include those ideas. Please make sure you give my boy** **Proto Dragon Writer** **some love and read his FanFic, love you all peace.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys IDateMyKunai**

 **Sorry guys for not uploading last week some family matters came up**

 **Also someone told me that my grammar and sentencing can use a Zenkai Boost, so I will try to fix this problem**

 **Once again Disclaimer: I do not own DBS or its characters**

 **Ok last thing before someone asks, Gamma Burst Flash is vegeta's attack but since it was not used in the anime, I decided to show some love to the Manga by having Callion use it, now if you guys want me to change his special move with something different tell me and your move may be Callion's new move**

 **Anyway let's see what type of damage Callion did to Beerus**

 **Enjoy this Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3

Callion stands painting after launching all his power in his attack and he stares at the giant crater as the dust and smoke starts to disappear. Callion staring at the crater and starts to see Beerus, Beerus is grunting heavily and with his across each other to block the attack.

Beerus looks at Callion and starts to laugh and finally speaks "Wow saiyan, I actually had to try to block that one but it wasn't enough i'm afraid"

Callion grunting in anger towards the comment "If you that's all I got you are sadly mistaken"

Beerus replies "You know if you do this you will not return to my world"

"I don't care, I hate your world Beerus "

"Oh then lets make a deal saiyan if you can prove you can be my arch rival then I will spare earth"

Callion looks at the ground and sees Bulma and closes his fist tightly

"Deal"

"Then lets begin"

"With pleasure"

Callion's fire aura reappears and Callion giving Beerus the death stare they both get in the fighting stances. Without hesitation Callion charges at Beerus and Beerus blocks it with his right and hits Callion with his left and launches Callion into the forest and Beerus rushes to him. Callion gets back up kick Beerus into the air and teleports on top of him and kicks him again into the ground.

The z-fighters are amazed on how power Callion has and Geno was shocked than he had this kind of power but the person with the most shock is Bulma, Trunks and Goten told her what happen when she blacked out and she was shocked due to the fact he is fighting Beerus for her.

* * *

 **(A/N): Image Callion as Goku vs Beerus in Battle of the gods without all the talking in between the fight**

* * *

Callion and Beerus are going at, going back and forth with the punches and so enough the fight move farther way to the wastelands and Bulma tells everyone to follow and them and they take off in Bulma's ship to catch up with Callion and Beerus.

* * *

 **5 to 10 mins later**

* * *

Callion are in wasteland hammering at each other and at this point Beerus is holding nothing back and Callion going all out and getting strong as the fight progress. The fight eventually got into space and the 2 are still going at it and Beerus getting annoyed that the saiyan won't stay down and the fact he keeps getting stronger.

During the fight Beerus starts see the fire aura of the god power starting to fade away, Callion is still coming at Beerus but after a while Callion turn back into a normal super saiyan

Beerus sighs with disappointment " it was fun while it lasted"

Callion become angry " Its not over you asshole"

Annoyed decides to more of power and Callion at this point starts to lose and as he is trying to fight back he wasn't strong enough or fast enough and Callion was punch and kick all the way down to earth.

Bulma and everyone sees Callion crash into the ground making a giant hole in the ground, Bulma and Geno starts to worry that Callion is down for good and just as Beerus was going to turn the ship to where Callion crashed into she sees Beerus appear from the sky

"Is that saiyan finally down or what" Beerus said staring at the big hole than he launched Callion into.

Bulma and the other start to grunt, Goku ,Vegeta and the rest of the saiyans goes super saiyan and piccolo and the other non saiyan powering up to max,

Beerus sees this and and said "If this saiyan that had the power of a God, how are you going to do anything to me"

Goku yells back "listen here Beerus I don't care how strong you are, for the sake of earth and everyone thats live on it I going to fight with everything I got"

"Oh that inspiring but this is getting boring I think the time on this planet has run out and when i'm done here I may visit the planet that this disrespectful saiyan grew up." Beerus lifts his hand and his purple aura appears and constraining but his constraining is short live when ground begins to shake again this more violate that before and shaking stop when Callion reemerges from the hole charging at beerus "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Callion rushes out screaming and hits beerus with a right and then a left and continues to beat Beerus and smashes him in the ground and starts beating him down screaming louder each time he time he hits him and Callion lets out on final punch and it causes a explosion and destroys everything then and Callion doesn't stop there, he grabs Beerus by his ears and headbutts him and punches him into a mountain and charges his ultimate attack but this one Callion isn't holding anything back and goes all out for this and the shock-wave for this knocks everyone back. This time when the smoke clears Callion sees Beerus is standing and sleeping with not a scratch on and Callion standing painting heavily, bruised and tired he passes out.

Whis flies towards the 2 who caused such a mess, Bulma rushed to see if Callion was alive, upon reaching Geno used his scanners to see if Callion was breathing and he was but he was very weak.

Whis picks up Beerus and said "Well this goodbye for now, tell Callion when he wakes up that I thank him and tell him this has help more than he knows"

Bulma smiles "I will, see you later Whis"

Whis and the sleeping purple cat beam teleport to Beerus's world and Bulma with the help of Goku and Vegeta help take Callion to the Capsule Corp building. Callion had a long rest ahead of him.

* * *

 **Beerus's world**

* * *

Whis is playing a game with Oracle Fish and tells him how Beerus fell asleep and how Callion achieved Super Saiyan God and Beerus had to use more than 75% of his power until the Callion passed himself out.

Beerus standing on top of the big tree and he is thinking to himself how saiyans can achieve so much power in seconds and how they also achieve so much power through anger. _'There is alot of potential to this saiyan he just may be my arch rival I have been looking for'._

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry for uploading this chapter last week there was alot of family stuff going on and I had to deal with but to make it up to you guys I will post 2 chapters next week. Remember if you have suggestions on future chapters tell me and I may put that idea in the upcoming chapter anyway bye guys see you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI guys IDateMyGf**

 **I'M BACK, i'm sorry I ghosted on you guys I was very busy but i'm back and I will now be posting every Saturday instead of every Sunday**

 **Todays chapter and the next chapters will be a little different**

 **These chapters will be the in between arks and have character development like with Geno and others**

 **Anyway enjoy this chapter leave a review and tell me what you think and I will see you all in the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBS or it characters**

* * *

Chapter 4

Callion wakes up to see he is in the hospital wing of the Capsule Corp building and sees Bulma and Geno sleeping. he looks around and he hurts all over and moving makes him grunts waking up Geno.

Geno walks to Callion side "Hey dude you okay"

Callion replies "Yeah I think, what happen"

"After you fired that blast you passed out and we found you beat up so we took you here"

"Ok, hey is Bulma ok"

"Yes I am" Bulma waking from Geno and him talking

Callion looks at Bulma "Oh sorry if I woke you"

Bulma replies "Its ok"

Geno gets up and looks at Bulma "I'm going to let your dad know that he is awake"

"Ok" Bulma replies

Geno leaves the room, leaving the 2 in the room alone he thought they had somethings to talk about.

After a few moments of silence Bulma broke the ice first

"So I take it your not going back to Beerus's world"

Callion looked at Bulma "God no"

A little pause between the two

"You know you can stay here with me if you want"

"Really" Callion said with a surprised look

"Yeah, after all you saved everyone of earth"

Callion blushes while rubbing the back of his head and replies

"Yeah that would be nice"

* * *

 **3 weeks later after the fight**

* * *

Callion is living at Capsule Corp and he is continuing to train and Bulma has been making sure he doesn't hurt himself during his training but he is a saiyan what are you going to do. Geno is living in apartment a couple blocks from the Capsule Corp building, so he and Callion aren't too far apart.

Geno was on walking home from hangout with Callion when he hears a woman scream for help in a alleyway. He follows the scream and he sees 2 men corner a woman, he is quick to stop them

"Please leave me alone" the woman pleaded

The 2 men continue to laugh when 1 of them raises a hand to hit her and the woman prepares to be hit when she hears the man grunts in pain and when she looks up she sees a man in front of her crushing the man's hand.

Geno turns his head to the woman "stay here this will be over shorty"

Geno teleports in front of the other guys and kicks him across the street, his partner becomes terrified when he sees what he looks like and when Geno picks him up but the collar of his shirt he whispers in his ear

"You have 10 seconds to take your friend and leave and if I ever see you doing this kind of shit again I will kill you"

He looks in Geno eyes and turns pale and when Geno lets him go he runs to grab his friend and leaves.

Geno turns around to see the woman, she long bushy auburn hair, glasses and grey eyes. He lets a hand to help her up she cowards away thinking he is going to hurt her and Geno sees the fear in his eyes and said to her

"Its ok i'm not going to hurt you"

She looks at him still having his out to help and she slowly takes it and he helps her up. Geno scan her for injuries and he found none. He wipes her tears and told her to head home.

Right before he left she yell wait causing to stop and turn around, she is shaking like she was left in the cold for hours.

"Yes" he said to the very terrified woman

"I wanted to say thank you, I don't know to repay you for what you did"

Geno smiles " Its ok, I would never let someone get hurt when I have the power to do something especially a beautiful woman like you"

The woman blushes " you think i'm beautiful"

"Yes I do" he extends his hand to shake her hand "My name is Geno"

The woman extends hers to shake his hand "My name is Jin but my friends call me 21"

Geno shakes her "it was a pleasure meeting you"

He about to leave when Jin speaks once more "Hey Geno I know this is kinda sudden but I was wondering if we can get a coffee or something tomorrow"

Geno smiles "yeah that would be awesome"

Jin smiles "awesome" then a noise of something falling on ground caused her jump

"You you like it if I walked you home" Geno asked nervously

Jin smiled once again "I would love that"

The 2 walked out of the alley and to the sidewalk began to walk to her house.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

"This is me" Jin said pointing at her apartment building

Geno smiles "Well then I am off, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow"

Jin smiles and enters the building waving bye, when she left Geno made sure she was gone and started jumping up in the air with joy and when he finished celebrating he started walking home and what he didn't know Jin saw everything through a window he didn't check and she started to laugh, she had a smile on her face walking to her apartment door.

* * *

 **Hey guys this chapter was short and sweet, make sure favorite the story and leave a review on what you think and suggestions on future chapters, I really would love it if you did that.**

 **Well i'm out of here I will see you all next Saturday, IDateMyGf signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey IDateMyGf**

 **Today we get more Gino this chapter**

 **If you like today's chapter don't forget to let a review and follow this story becomes there is more coming**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 5

Its a bright and beautiful morning, a perfect time to have some coffee but lucky for Gino he is walking to a coffee shop to get some

Gino isn't normally a coffee person but this time its different, he isn't just going to the coffee shop to just drink coffee, he is going to meet someone he met the other day. He name is Jin and she works for capsule corp she is head the scientist of the tech wing of a capsule corp building on the edge of the city.

Gino arrives at the coffee with Jin waiting at a table next to the window, he takes a seat across f

Gino starts the conversation with a "hey"

Jin replies with a "hey"

"So hows is your morning"

"It's good although, I didn't sleep much last night"

"Sorry to hear that"

"Yeah but enough about me how about you like what do you do"

"Oh I work at capsule corp building in the city"

"Really I work for capsule corp too!"

Gino and Jin continue to talk for while and Jin broke their conversion to ask Gino something

"Hey Gino if you don't mind me asking what are you exactly"

Gino lets out a laugh "That is a good question because knowing what I am is a 2 sided coin one part of it I do and the other I do"

"Well what is the part you know"

"All I know is I am not human"

"Well that's obviously….. is there is anything else like who were your parents"

"I never knew my parents"

"Oh i'm sorry its ok, how about you do you have any parents"

"I am the same as you, I never knew my parents either"

"Well thats unfortunate to hear"

The two talk all morning and not caring that everyone in the shop is staring at Gino with him being a werewolf and all. They talk and talk and then a buzz sound came from Gino pocket

"O that's me, Hello"

Jin stares at Gino while he is on the phone and watches as his face turns into a surprised look

"Wait, dude are you serious, i'm on my way"

Gino turns to Jin "I'm sorry my friend really needs my help right now"

Jin comes back to reality "Oh its ok I have to go to work anyway"

Gino pushes in his chair and was about to run out the door when he turns around and gives Jin a piece of paper

'"Here is my number call if you want to go out sometime"

Jin blushes "Ok I will"

Jin watches Gino runs outside and to the giant capsule corp building and without her knowing she is blushes for the world to see. She stands up and leaves the coffee shop and heads to work.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

* * *

Gino arrives at the capsule corp building with Callion standing in the gravity room

Callion sees Gino "Dude you're here great"

Gino replies " Yeah man what was the thing you wanted to show me"

"Ok back up"

Gino backs up and watches as Callion gets in a ready position and begins to scream and after a few moments of scream a red bright light fills the room. Gino first thought the gravity room came on by accident but when he looks up to look at Callion he is in other shock. Callion eyes are red, he looks thinner and his hair completely red.

Callion smiles "So what do you think"

Gino is shaking to see his childhood friend with this much power and to add on that his scanner can't get a read on his power

Callion powers down and walks to Gino "Hey you ok man"

Gino snaps out of his state of shock " What, oh yeah i'm fine"

"Are you sure because you look like you saw a ghost"

"No its just its scary how much you have grown over the years"

"Yeah its scares me sometimes, oh by the way i'm going with bulma on business trip and won't back for a week"

"Oh cool thanks for letting me know"

Gino leaves and when he does his phone starts to buzz again and answers it

"Hello"

"Hey its me Jin"

"Oh hey"

"Yeah you told me I could call you so I did"

"I see that and i'm sorry for earlier, I will make it up to you"

"Oh really what did you have in mind"

"Well I wondering if we could see a movie sometime this week"

"Yeah, I would love that"

"Great"

"So I have to go, I have a long report to do for work"

"Ok I will let you know when the movie is"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting lately**

 **Recently my grandpa passed away**

 **I will try to posting these chapters but please keep this in mind if I don't post my chapter on saturdays**

 **Anyway don't forget to favorite/follow, leave a review if you want me to add or take away some stuff or fix things**

 **IDateMyGf Out**


End file.
